


Perfect Bow

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Tarzan (1999), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ariel helps Jane with wrapping presents for her father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ribbon
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Disney' nor am I profiting off this.

"I never inherited my fathers talent for making perfect bows. Mine always come out terribly sloppy." Jane's brow pinches with determination. 

Ignoring the scratch of rocks on her arms and chin, Ariel slaps her tail against the water, and watches as Jane attempts again to wrap the book. 

"Do you always give him books?" Ariel squints. The spine displays pretty gold text. 

"I buy him bow ties sometimes. My father manages to wear them out so quickly." 

Silky blue, the ribbon is slick and slides easily from her unsure fingers. 

"Would like to give a try?" Jane asks, mild frustration creeping onto her face. 

"Scuttle once showed me how to tie ribbons."

Jane moves the book from splash range just as she lifts herself onto the rock.


End file.
